


VI. Gluttony

by braimehaikus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus
Summary: Haiku for Day 6 of Jaime and Brienne week!The small special moments.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Jaime x Brienne Week 2020





	VI. Gluttony

**Eating bags of crisps**

**together with Brienne**

**is true paradise**

****


End file.
